


A Thousand Times Over

by thedorkyastra



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, There's swearing, a lil late but here we are, and people being nerds, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkyastra/pseuds/thedorkyastra
Summary: MacCready didn't think he would be in this position again, but here he was on top of a roof waiting for his childhood best friend to arrive.





	A Thousand Times Over

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place after the fall of the Institute, although which run of it doesn't really matter to the context of the story. I've spent to many hours developing this relationship so take a little snippet of it.

_l_

* * *

To say MacCready was nervous would be an understatement. It didn't matter how many times Sole told him he was being ridiculous, he had already fucked up a marriage once and damn it all he didn't want to do it again. He didn't want to lose someone else and feel the heartache that came with it. He didn’t want to fail so terribly again, but Macready was stronger now, and she was stronger than him. He didn't need to worry about her dying because of his mistake. It would probably be hers if anything. Yet, what was even scarier was that she might say no.

Amelia Newhart, or how many affectionately and full of malice before they died called her, Sunshine, was a woman with a heart that belonged to the wind. She was best described as a long road trip whose only destination was an adventure. She didn't belong in a family, a house with kids. What called to her was the rush of adrenaline, of blood spatter mixing with sweat. She was dirty and mean and _free_. MacCready loved it all, but he had a kid who he was dead set on bringing up right now. Amelia- no Sunshine wouldn't want that and he was _sure_  of it. She didn't bring up what their future was going to be, it wasn't in her nature to think about these things, but god damn it sometimes he wished it was. Right now he could do with someone inquisitive to start this conversation.

MacCready played with the ring in his hand. He had spent weeks trying to get it right, but he still wasn't happy with it. He had gotten it one smooth, so it was comfortable to wear. It didn’t shine quite the way he wanted it to, and the lettering inside was messy and crooked.

He looked over Sanctuary from the top deck of the new bar with a heavy sigh, what was he doing proposing to her? He looked at her greeting some of the civilians with some excitement in her step. Her smile was wide and bright. Even though anxiousness was pooling in his stomach it made him happy.

MacCready let his mind wander as she slipped inside the bar downstairs. He remembered her face after sex, vulnerable and so full of love. Soft. The sweat that dripped from her body mixed with the earth that worked its way through the cracks in her skin. Her hair knotted but soft. He loved the feeling of working the knots out as she sighed happily in his hands. Amelia's skin was rough but had patches of soft sensitivity that when rubbed made her complete puddy in his hands.

He remembered her face when she got excited. She loved sweets and played with the kids in town like she was one herself. She was good with Duncan, almost _too_  good. Always had a story to put him to bed, and knew how to talk him down from a fit. He never asked her to do it. She just did it.

MacCready felt a tap on his shoulder and scrambled to hide the ring in pocket. He turned to see Sunshine in all of her radiance. She looked... different. No goggles keeping her hair back, and it was washed so the dirty blonde locks curled around her face. She was wearing an Old World dress, olive green and pressed so that there were no wrinkles, no dust. There was a bow in her hair, and she was wearing Old World shoes as well. She looked straight out of a magazine or comic book and MacCready was _breathless_.

Sunshine laughed awkwardly and looked away, the lights of the night glittering in her eyes. "Yeah I look weird I know, it was Codsworth's idea. I told him that you wouldn't-"

"You're absolutely _stunning_."

It was quiet, with the exception of the downstairs bar noise, and Sunshine- no no Amelia and him were staring into each other's eyes. Her cheeks were pink and she looked shocked, a deer in the headlights kind of look that he wasn’t used to seeing on her. Had he not told her this before?

Then she started laughing and snorting, doubled over and blushing harder. "You fucking _dork_. I forgot you loved this Old World shit! I shoulda done it sooner if I was gonna get this reaction!"

MacCready blushed a bright red, so much so that it reached the tips of his ears and down to his neck. He glared at her and pouted, but he couldn't help the smile that curled at the corners of his lips. "Yeah, yeah whatever. It's not that funny."

She took a few minutes to finish giggling before sidling up next to him, arms crossed and resting on the decks railing. "Sooo whatcha wanna talk to me about? You got me all curious with all yer fidgeting the other day." She wiggled her eyes suggestively at him, "I usually only get you that way in bed."

MacCready shook his head and laughed softly before growing silent again. He kept his eyes on the party going on below them, his eyes full of thought. Amelia knitted her brows in worry and pushed softly against him, "What's wrong, mutfruit?"

The term of endearment stirred something in him and he turned to Amelia, his eyes a lil glossy. " ‘Melia I... Ames... when I lost you I thought I would never see you again. I tried to not let it bother me, but I always had the necklace on me. Always there to remind me of you even if no one else got it. I felt... stupid. I gave up on ever seeing you again. I moved on. I got on. I... I fell in love. Lucy was... she was nothing like you really. She was tough of course, but she wanted someone who could protect her. Someone honest and hardworking. She wanted to believe in something that I..." his voice faltered and he tried to hold back tears. "That I never was. I'm no hero and I forged a marriage built on a lie. It hurt. It still hurts. I don't. I don't want there to be any lies between us. There never has been since we were kids, and I don't plan to start now."

Amelia scrunched her face in confusion, "Robby why are you tellin me this-"

He placed a finger to her mouth and gave her pleading look, "Listen, just a little longer. Okay? After I'm done you can do whatever you want."

She huffed impatiently but nodded her head none the less.

MacCready smiled, confidence from her patience pushing him forward. "I want to be a good father to Duncan and give him everything I never got. I don't hate my childhood, y'know that. But I want him to grow up with adults he can trust and can teach him about the world. He shouldn't have to go at it like I did. Like... we did. We..." he laughs and smiles widely. "We've got a good thing going Amy, I love that every day with you is an adventure. I wish... I wish I had gotten to do this a little sooner. Before I fucked up everything. But right now I need to be here for Duncan and he... he needs..." Macready looked away from Amelia and fidgeted. "He needs a mom, a family. Something stable he can put his hands on."

He fidgeted with the ring in his pocket before taking it into his hand and then gently took one of her hands into his own. Jesus Christ, he was shaking like crazy. He pressed the ring into Amelia's palm that he had been holding and he heard her breath hitch. He dared to look into Amelia's eyes that were wide and bouncing all over his face, but he couldn't read anything else.

"I am so fucking in love with you Amelia. I don't believe in all that crap about fate, but damn it if God exists then I thank him for helping me find you. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to find Sole and then make it back to Duncan. You saved me. I was a dead man walking and _you saved me_. A-and I hate to ask anything more out of you, but will you- will you marry me?"

Suddenly the world blurred, Robert found arms wrapped around his neck and he felt hot breath against his ear. The ring was no longer in his hand and his heart pounded with panic as he fumbled- oh shit did he drop it- oh shit was he hearing hiccups? He calmed and wrapped his arms around Amelia. He felt wetness trickle on to him- she was crying. There were a million things that he had expected. This was not one of them.

Her crying was soft as he rubbed circles on her back. "A-Amelia?"

Amelia gathered herself and steadied her breath as she slightly parted from him, arms still wrapped around his neck. She rested her forehead against his. Her eyes were closed. They stayed like for a while till their breath synced and their chests rose and fell in unison.

"Have I... have I ever told you I'm in love with you?" Her eyes were searching his and Robert suddenly felt very very hot and vulnerable.

He choked on air and sputtered out a response that she laughed quietly at, "N-no! You haven't!"

She sighed and smiled, "Sorry. I thought you knew."

"Can't read your mind."

"I know. You were always bad at reading the mood,” she laughed as he pouted, “so am I."

Their breathing filled the air again before she spoke up again, "I'll always be like that, y'know? Bad at remembering to tell you things. I'm shit at cooking. I can make toys for Duncan because I'm good at tinkering though. So… Christmas will be fun. I'm not very good at staying in one place as you know... so I think we'll have to travel often. Dangerous I know, but I can wait till Duncan is a little older for the rougher bits-"

"Wait, wait, wait, are you saying yes?" Robert was sputtering again and holding his breath unknowingly.

Her face was bright pink again as she rolled her eyes, "Do you really want me to say it, dorkus?"

He nodded excitedly and she chuckled. His heart was pounding like a little kid again, and he could feel her’s pounding with his.

"Yes, Robby. Yes, a thousand times over. I'm no good at this family thing, but I love you and I love Duncan. So I'll get good, for you."


End file.
